Varosha Metro
The Varosha Metro is the main railway artery network of the Republic of Varosha. History Ever since Kabushiki Gaisha ABS bought the abandoned city of Varosha with intentions of redeveloping it as a resort, there have always been plans to link major exterior parts of the city with an overground rapid transit line. KKABS' rail travel subsidiary, Shin-Nippon Railways (known overseas simply as "SNR"), immediately began the planning and construction of the Varosha Metro to fulfil this ideal. When the Tokyo Metropolitan Government took over Varosha with the intention of governing it as a republic, the Varosha Metro's ownership was unaffected, instead being noted as a "private" railway operator in the republic. The first line, a loop line connecting the exterior edges of the city centre, was opened on the 15th of August 2016. Other lines have since been drawn up to serve expanding areas of the Greater Varosha Area. Routes Line 1 Varosha Metro Line 1 is the first VM line. It runs in a continuous loop. Trains run in both clockwise and anti-clockwise directions. Line 2 Line 2 will link Ierá Kyríou to the far south of the country, terminating in the city of Ayia Napa. This line is expected to open in mid-November. Line 3 Line 3 is expected to connect the western suburbs of Varosha to the city centre when this line opens on the 30th of October, which coincides with the opening of its sister branch line, the Airport Express. Airport Express Line X3, branded as the Varosha Airport Express, will link Ierá Kyríou with the newly-constructed Varosha International Airport in the west end of the republic, with additional extended services from Ayia Napa using trackage of Line 2. This line is expected to open once the airport commences full operations on the 30th of October. Line 4 Line 4 is to run on a partially-grade-separated low-platform route, starting at the western terminus of Line 3, breaking away to serve other parts of the suburbs, connecting to line 2 at Leonidas Street, and running as a street-level tram from Leonidas St to Ypsilí Prosdokía Station where passengers can transfer to Line 1, before terminating at Yukimura Station. This line is unusual as a tramway, as it uses third-rail electrification. This is a system marketed by Alstom, one of the line's rolling stock providers, as "APS" (Alimentation par le sol). This system works in conjunction with sensors on the ground, and on board the trams, that only allow the rail to be electrified when a tram is immediately underneath it. Initially only intended for use by Alstom trams, Alstom offered to work with the Varosha Metro to retro-fit some of Alstom's APS current collection systems to other trams which share Line 4 with Alstom's own "Citadis" tram stock. This line is expected to operate beginning from January 2017. Rolling Stock The Varosha Metro's rolling stock comprises of many different types of electric and diesel multiple units. Line 1 All rolling stock on this line is comprised of 5-car sets. Lines 2 and 3 Airport Express Line 4 Category:Railways Category:Rapid Transit